journey to end all harm on earth
by shikarimon
Summary: What's happening to the center of the Earth? Only Serena, Trista, Genkai, Michelle, and Koenma knows what. There's going to be lots of mix match here in this adventure. DON'T SUE ME IF YOU ARE TO READ THIS!


Journey To End All Harm On Earth People Going 2 The Center of The EARTH Hikari (Kari) – digidestined Gatomon – digimon; partner to Kari Takeru (T.K.) – digidestined Patamon – digimon; partner to T.K. Iori (Cody) – digidestined Armordillomon – digimon; partner to Cody Hotaru – Sailor Saturn; Senshi (scout) of Destruction, Death and Rebirth Sakura – has special powers to instantly let the core become cooler for them to touch the crystal Kagami – has special powers to instantly bring darkness and death to a demon/youma (monsters) Gohan – ½ human and ½ saiyajin; powerful attack: kamehameha wave Heero – Gundam pilot; pilots Wing Gundam; mission from the doctors Inuyasha – ½ human and ½ dog demon; powerful attack: his sword {tetsuiaga (sp?)} Yuseke – spirit detective; powerful attack: the spirit wave Kuwabarra – friend of Yuseke; always picks a fight with Yuseke whenever; have ability to sense a demon Ranma – martial artist; powerful attack: Moko Takabisha; can change into a girl with cold water and can change  
back by hot/warm water; is deathly afraid of cats (Where the People saw the AD &/or live in) Kage City Kagami Inuyasha Kuwabarra Yuseke Hiei – demon friend; mostly helps Yuseke with spirit detective work (if necessary); assistant to the mayor of the  
city Kurama – friend of Yuseke; mostly helps Yuseke with spirit detective work (if necessary) Boton – girlfriend of Hiei; secretary to mayor of the city; bring demons and the dead to the spirit world/demon  
world Koenma – mayor of Kage City; prince of the spirit world/demon world Genkai – mentor and teacher to Yuseke  
  
Midori City  
  
Heero  
  
Duo – friend of Heero; always annoys Heero until a gun is pointed to his head; great being a Gundam pilot; pilots  
  
Deathscythe Hell  
  
Wufei – friend of Heero; tries to cut off Duo's braid; great being a Gundam pilot; pilots Shenlong (Nataku) Quatre – mayor of the city; tries to fight peaceful means; great being a Gundam pilot; pilots Sandrock; friend of  
Heero Trowa – mayor's lover; friend of Heero; great being a Gundam pilot; pilots Heavyarms; lost memory when he was  
young and now takes the name of "Trowa" for an identity Sally Po – a Preventer; is a doctor; lover of Wufei; friend of Heero; take cares of wounds formed from a mission  
given to the Gundam Pilots; helps with mission to go to the center of the Earth in the Preventer's office Zechs – a Preventer; was nemesis of Gundam Pilots; now helps in anyway possible; helps with mission to go to the  
center of the Earth in the monitor room Lt. Noin – a Preventer; lover to Zechs; helps to protect the mayor from assination; helps with mission to go to the  
center of the Earth in the monitor room Dr. J, D, G, S, & H – mentors; teach the Gundam pilots individually; helps with the mission to go to the center of  
the Earth in the their lab; assigns Heero to go  
  
Juuban City  
  
Sakura  
  
Hotaru  
  
Haruka (Amara) – Sailor Uranus; Guardian of Uranus; a father to Hotaru Michiru (Michelle) – Sailor Neptune; Guardian of Neptune; a mother to Hotaru Setsuna (Trista) – Sailor Pluto; Guardian of Pluto; guards the time gates;another mother to Hotaru Serenity {Diana [Serena (Selene Usagi)]} – Sailor Moon; moved to this city with Setsuna; a sister to Hotaru  
(see more detail in "Obaida City") Ami (Amy) – Sailor Mercury; Guardian of Mercury; uses her smarts to help on the mission to retrieve the crystal in  
the NASA Tech. Lab with Izzy, Ken, and Mirai; a mother to Sakura  
  
Satan City  
  
Ranma Gohan Goten – little brother to Gohan Trunks – is the saiyajin prince; best friend of Goten; friend to Gohan Mirai – helps Gohan on the mission in the Tech. Lab with Izzy, Amy, and Ken; best friend to Gohan; future of  
Trunks Goku – father to Gohan; gives sensu beans to Gohan before the trip no mayor!  
  
Obaida City  
  
Kari - Gatomon T.K. - Patamon Cody- Armordillomon Daisuke (Davis) – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; digidestined; partner is Veemon; supports his friends; like a little  
brother to mayor Miyako (Yolei) – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; digidestined; partner is Hawkmon; girlfriend to Ken; supports his  
friends; like a little sister to mayor Ken – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; digidestined; partner is Wormmon; helps his friends on the mission in the  
Tech Lab with Izzy, Amy and Mirai; supports his friends;like a little brother to mayor Yamato (Matt) – friend to Kari and Cody; digidestined; partner is Gabumon; older brother to T.K.; is cousin to  
Serena; supports his friends and little brother Sora – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; lover to Matt; digidestined; partner is Biyomon; supports her friends Mimi- friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; lover to Izzy; digidestined; partner is Palmon; supports her friends Koushiro (Izzy) – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; digidestined; partner is Tentomon; helps his friends on the  
mission in the Tech Lab with Amy, Mirai, and Ken; supports his friends Jyou (Joe) – friend to Kari, T.K., and Cody; digidestined; partner is Gobamon; gives emergency packages to the  
team; supports his friends Taichi (Tai) – friend to T.K. and Cody; digidestined; partner is Agumon; older brother to Kari; supports his friends  
and little sister Takato – assistant to mayor; digi-tamer; partner is Giyomon Rika – secretary to mayor; digi-tamer Taguya – like a little brother to mayor; wields the spirit of fire Kouchi – like a little brother to mayor; twin to Kouichi; wields the spirit of light Kouichi – like a little brother to mayor; twin to Kouchi; wields the spirit of darkness Zoe- like a little sister to mayor; wields the spirit of wind Serenity {Diana [Serena (Selene Usagi)]} – mayor to city; is cousin to Matt and T.K.; digidestined and digi-  
tamer; partners are Lunamon and Darklunamon; lover of Tai; has many brothers and sisters; put up  
the AD for the mission to go to the center of the Earth; wield the spirits of destruction and reborn  
revolution; supports her family and friends going on the trip; is also a beyblader, net-nabber, and  
martial artist; is also the famous "SELENE" Thoughts: {} = everyone together; () individuals  
  
It was a bright and sunny day here in Japan, yet one thing was on every Japanese mind today: Japan has the greatest weather, but why is Japan the only one? Only five people knew what was happening. The second power to the Silver Crystal would be in its owner's hand so that single person would become the new sailor scout. This was the Sun Crystal calling for its wielder to become Sailor Sun once more. In Obaida's mayor's mind, the mayor was sending out an AD in the five prosperous cities: Obaida, Satan, Juuban, Midori, and Kage. (Let's just hope they can destroy the 'people' blocking their way to the center of the Earth), thought the mayor. Now let the story begin...  
  
In Kage City, Koenma, the mayor, turns on the speakers to the whole city and says, "People of Kage City. I have an announcement to make. Whoever are interested in going to the center of the Earth, please report to my secretary, Boton. That is all." Most of the people were people Boton and Koenma knew already. There was Yuseke, Kuwabarra, Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei. Some people they didn't recognize were Kagami and Inuyasha. Koenma says, "I only need four people to go while the others stay here to stop some demon attacks. I believe there are only three people here that can help with the demons while the other four go on this trip. The four that I choose are Yuseke, Kuwabarra, Kagami, and Inuyasha. I believe no one will argue with me." Hiei was seething and muttering under his breath, Boton was trying to calm down her boyfriend Hiei, and Genkai and Kurama were the only ones calmed and understanding. "Good! Now, you four will go and pack because the mission will be held in America," said Koenma. After the statement, everyone left Koenma's office and went their separate ways: the chosen four went to pack while the other three went to stop the demons from attacking the city.  
  
In Midori City, a meeting in the Preventer's office is being held. Lt. Noin says, "There is a disturbance in America. Serenity, Obaida's mayor, gave flyers to the five prosperous cities. To us, this will be a mission. This operation is to go to the center of the Earth to retrieve a powerful crystal. Demons, monsters, and OZ soldiers heavily guard the crystal. The mayor will tell you further information on the crystal if you decide to go." The Gundam pilots, the doctors, and the Preventers thought about the assignment handed down to them from the mayor. Dr. J, D, G, S, and H turn to the Gundam Pilots and say, "This is your mission. Retrieve the crystal and come back alive. Mission Accepted or Declined?" "Mission Declined/Accepted," said Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero. Four Gundam Pilots' eyes widen and turn to the person who accepted the mission: Heero. "Heero, are you crazy," exclaimed/questioned Duo. "I agree with Duo. This is suicidal. The inner core exceeds to 6000º C. You'll die from the heat if you go to the inner core," said a frantic Quatre. Trowa went to Quatre and tried to calm down his lover, who was the mayor of Midori City. Wufei looked incredulous at Heero before saying, "Injustice, Yui. I will not let you take this suicidal mission." "Hn," said Heero. "Excellent! You will be packing your belongings and going to America where you will be meeting others who volunteered to go," said Dr. J. Sally Po says, "I'll be monitoring here." Lt. Noin and Zechs says, "We will be monitoring with others who are concerned." "And we will be coming with Lt. Noin and Zechs," said the Gundam Pilots. "Then, meeting adjourned," said Dr. S. Everyone nodded, went out of the meeting room, and left to help, pack, or persuade a certain pilot, again.  
  
In Juuban City, the AD to go to the center of the Earth catches the site of Hotaru and her friend, Sakura. They got excited and went to tell their parents about the journey of their young lifetime. Amy, Sakura's mother, agrees as long as she comes along as well. Sakura nods her head, and both guardian and daughter went to their rooms to pack for the flight. With Hotaru, Amara agreed for Hotaru to go. Trista said, "This is not a journey our princess gave out. It is a mission to retrieve the Sun Crystal, second only to the Silver Crystal." Michelle nodded and said, "Hotaru, you may go as long as you get your friend, Ranma, to go. We three will be coming along with you as well, all right?" Hotaru nods her head and leaps for joy. Hotaru went and called all the way to Satan City where Ranma lived. This was the conversation: "Hello," asked a boy's voice. "Hey Ranma," says Hotaru. "Oh! Hey Hotaru! What's up," asked Ranma. "Do you and a couple of friends want to go to the center of the Earth to retrieve a crystal?" "Sure! When are we going?" "Um... Meet me, my family, and my friend, Sakura, at the Tokyo Airport." "All right. See you soon." "Bye!"  
  
The two friends hung up. Hotaru leaped again for joy and went to pack with her guardians while Ranam flew to his friend's house. Ranma talked to Gohan and Mirai about going to the center of the Earth. "Sure," agreed Gohan, "I need a vacation from Satan City anyways." "I'll come, but I'm not going to go to the center of the Earth. Instead, I'll help by telling you what to do, what weakness it has, and work with the people in the Tech. Lab in America," said Mirai. "Sure! Now, let's pack before sundown," said Ranma. The three teenage boys agreed and packed their belongings. Goku, Gohan's father, came in and asked, "Why are you packing?" "Ranma and I are going on a mission to the center of the Earth while Mirai goes and help in the Tech. Lab for any weaknesses in the monsters and demons," said Gohan. "Well... I guess that these three bags would come in handy, huh," said Goku, "Here. Catch." Goku threw three bags of sensu beans to the boys. "Sensu beans," exclaimed the teenagers. "Use it just for emergencies," said a serious Goku. "We will, Goku. You can count on us," said Mirai. They thanked Goku and put the bags of sensu beans in their pockets. After packing, Trunks and Goten comes in and they have their last spar with the older boys. The winners were Trunks and Goten while the older boys had to do anything for the two before going to the mission.  
  
In Obaida City, eighteen people were gathered together underneath the sakura trees, waiting for the last person in their group. "Who are you people," asked a blue-haired boy. "Well..." started a brown-haired boy but was interrupted by the last person of the group. "Sorry I'm late, guys, but I had to do something in the office," said the latecomer. "Serena," sighed the group. The eighteen people looked at each other and asked, "You know Serena?!" They turned back to Serena, a look of confusion crossed their faces. Serena sweat dropped and said, "I guess I need to introduce everyone, huh?" Everyone nodded their heads and waited. "Well, the two people on each side of me are my cousins Matt and T.K.," points to a blonde- haired boy and a cap-wearing blonde-haired boy, "my boyfriend, Tai," points to a messy brown-haired boy, "my friends, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe," poinrs to a short brown-haired girl, a dyed-pink-haired girl, a clean brown- haired boy, and a blue-haired boy, "and the people who are like brothers and sisters to me, Zoe," points to a blonde-haired girl, "Rika," points to a red-haired girl, "Yolei," points to a purple-haired girl, "Kari," points to a light brown-haired girl, "Taguya," points to a cap-wearing brown- haired boy, "Ken," points to a dark blue-haired boy, "twins Kouchi, Kouichi," points to two identical blue-haired boys, "Cody," points to a light brown-haired boy, "Takato," points to a brown-haired goggle-wearing boy, "and," points to a dark red-haired boy, "Davis," ended Serena's long introductions. Everyone said, "Hi! Nice to meet you!" They turned to Serena, again, and asked, "Why did you call us? Why are we all packed our belongings? Why do they have digimon? Why are our digimon doing here?" Serena said, "Well, we digidestined and digimon are going to America and pick who is going to go to the center of the Earth with a few others." "They're digidestined," asked a surprise and incredulous group of digidestined. "Yes! Now, who is going to the center of the Earth, who is going to stay and monitor their progress, and who is going to help find weaknesses in the Tech. Lab," asked Serena. The group looked at each other, and, surprisingly, Kari answered, "Well, T.K., Cody, and I are going to go to the center of the Earth. Tai, Matt, Joe, Rika, Taguya, Kouchi, Kouichi, Zoe, Davis, Yolei, Takato, Sora, Mimi, and yourself can monitor our progress. Ken and Izzy can go to help find weaknesses in the Tech. Lab." "You are not going to go, Kari/T.K.," said Tai/Matt. "I think it's a great idea since both of them are good at being partners with everyone in the group. No offense, but I've seen all of you battle. None of you are going to stand a chance," said Serena. Everyone else agreed to the explanations while Matt and Tai grumbles their agreements. "Now that this is settled, let's go to America for the mission," exclaimed Serena. They shouted, "Digidestined to the rescue!" They got their luggage and went on their way to the airport.  
  
At the airport, it was crowded with all of the people going to America. The flight attendant said, "Will everyone please settle down." Everyone looked at the attendant and everything was silent, too silent for the attendant. "I didn't mean to be very silent. I meant to talk a little bit soft from the volume you had. Thank you," said the attendant. Serena and the digidestined went to the café where they saw a lot of people. To their left were Inuyasha, Yuseke, Kagami, and Kuwabarra. To their right were Heero, Duo, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, Zechs, Dr. J., H., S., G., and D, and Lt. Noin. And to their front were Hotaru, Sakura, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Ranma, Gohan, and Mirai. Hotaru looks up and sees her princess. She yells out, "Serena! Over here!" Everyone who knows Serena looks towards her group. Everyone blinks and asks everyone, except for Inuyasha, Kagami, Kuwabarra, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Dr. J., S., G., H., and D., Lt. Noin, Zechs, Mirai, and Sakura, there, "You know Serena?!" Serena looks at them sheepishly while sweat dropping. She laughs nervously and says, "Hey everyone!" "Serena, you know these people," asked everyone in the café. Serena nods and asks, "Another introduction, huh?" "You better believe it, Serena," says everyone. She sighed heavily and says, "All right. No interruptions. Here it goes: the two people on each side of me are my cousins Matt and T.K.," points to a blonde-haired boy and a cap- wearing blonde-haired boy, "my boyfriend, Tai," points to a messy brown- haired boy, "my friends, Amy, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, and Joe," points to a short blue-haired girl, a short blonde-haired girl, a turquoise-haired girl, a green-haired girl, a short brown-haired girl, a dyed-pink-haired girl, a clean brown-haired boy, and a blue-haired boy, "the people who are like brothers and sisters to me, Zoe," points to a yellow-haired girl, "Rika," points to a red-haired girl, "Yolei," points to a purple-haired girl, "Kari," points to a light brown-haired girl, "Hotaru," points to a black-haired girl, "Taguya," points to a cap-wearing brown-haired boy, "Ken," points to a dark blue-haired boy, "twins Kouchi, Kouichi," points to two identical blue-haired boys, "Cody," points to a light brown-haired boy, "Takato," points to a brown-haired goggle-wearing boy, "Davis," points to a dark red-haired boy, "and the people who are like older brothers to me, Gohan," points to a short black-haired boy, "Heero," points to another messy brown-haired boy, "Quatre," points to another blonde-haired boy, "Yuseke," a slick black-haired boy, "and," points to a short black-haired boy," Ranma," ended Serena's second long introductions. They greeted each other and more introductions are held. After knowing who the people were to Serena, they began to talk to one another until: "Attention! Will the people who are going to New York City, America, please board the plane! We take off in twenty minutes!" Everyone says, "Well, that's my ride." They looked at each other, except for Serena and Trista, and thought, {They're not going to journey to the center of the Earth. Are they?} They shrugged it off and boarded the plane.  
  
After landing in America, they went on their way, thinking they would go their departing ways in America, but they were wrong. Everyone who boarded the plane went the same way: to NASA Center. They walked the same way and also went to the same meeting room where the mission was going to be held. Realizing that they went to the same way, everyone, except for Trista and Serena, exclaimed, "You're going on this mission?! Yes!" Smiling, Serena says, "All right everyone. Settle down. This meeting is going to be spending sometime learning about the parts of the Earth and who is guarding every sector." Everyone turned towards her and exclaimed, "You knew this was going to happen?!" "No. Trista informed me before I told the group I was with where we would be going," said Serena, "Now. The four layers of the Earth are the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core. The crust is where we are standing on right now and can vary in the thickness. The crust is the least dense of all the layers." "What can the dense and the thickness of the crust help us with the mission," asked Davis. Instead of Serena answering, Ken answered, "It can help us when we are drilling through the crust. Right, Serena?" "That's correct, Ken. The mantle is the next layer. It consists mainly of rock and is denser than the crust. It is 2,900 km thick and is 1250º C. The layer after the mantle is the outer core. This outer core is 2,200 km thick and is made out of molten (liquid) metal (nickel and iron). The last layer is the inner core. It is a solid metal core made up of nickel and iron. The thickness is 1,250 km, and the temperature exceeds to 6000º C. Trista," said Serena, turning to Trista. Trista nodded her head and said, "The crust is guarded by OZ soldiers. They are heavily armed and can cause serious damage. Monsters, leading to asthenosphere and lithosphere, guard the mantle. These monsters doesn't take fire that well. The demons of the dead guards the outer core. You have to be careful not to get burned once you reach this place. The inner core is where the greatest evil is yet to proceed and does not like the cold very much. This evil guards the sun crystal itself. You need caution once you hit the cores because you might get burned. Serena," said Trista. "Thank you. Now, the people who are going are Hikari, Takeru, and Cody with Gatomon, Patamon, and Armordillomon, Hotaru as Sailor Saturn, Sakura and Kagami with their special powers, Gohan being a saiyajin, Heero as an expert gun shooter, Inuyasha, Yuseke, and Kuwabarra being an expert with demons, and Ranma as a chi/ki, magic, and martial expert. Dr. J., S., D., G., and H., Izzy, Ken, Amy, Mirai, and Sally Po are to help with finding weaknesses and reporting it back to the rest of the people. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Daisuke, Miyako, Takato, Rika, Kouchi, Kouichi, Taguya, Zoe, Lt. Noin, Zechs, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and myself will tell them the weaknesses and look at their progress," said Serena. Everyone nodded while Serena said, "Okay. Let's head out now." They nodded and left the meeting room.  
  
In Kansas, the team, who was going to the center of the Earth, waited until Heero was done with the OZ soldiers. They watched in amazement that Heero could shoot accurately without missing a beat. Heero was finished and nodded to the other team. They nod to each other and walked over to Heero. "This is where we are suppose to drill into the crust before using this capsule Mirai gave to us," said Gohan. "All right, Cody. Your turn," said T.K. and Kari. Cody nodded while everyone else was thinking, {What can this creature do?} Cody took out his digi-vice and said, "Digi Armor Energize!" The team, except for T.K. and Kari, watched in amazement. "Armordillomon armor digivolve to... Drillmon," said Armor... I mean... Drillmon. Drillmon went downwards and drilled into the crust. Drillmon was done with minutes to spare. Gohan pulled out the capsule, pushed the button, and threw it out into the open. Everyone was still in amazed. "All right everyone. Stop gawking and let's start down to the center of the Earth," said a snapped out Kari. Everyone snapped back into reality and went into the big drill machine. They were on their way with their mission to retrieve the crystal.  
  
Back in New York, everyone was congratulating them for finishing the first part. "Mirai, are you sure the tank is 100% burn and melt free," asked a worried Michelle. "Don't worry. My mom and I tested it out before bringing this thing. It is 100% burn and melt free," said Mirai. Everyone was busy doing this and that for the mission and helping the smart people with anything they needed to have. Amy said, "I found the weaknesses to the monsters in the lithosphere. Apparently, it can be destroyed by magic, chi, or ki attacks. So the best people are Gohan, Ranma, and Hotaru." Serena nodded and told Matt who in told Tai who told Sora who in told Mimi who told Amara. Amara, being the closes to the speakers for the tank, spoke in it: "Everyone in the tank. The monsters can be destroyed by magic, chi, or ki attacks. So the best people are Gohan, Ranma, and Hotaru."  
  
Back in the tank, they heard: "I repeat. Everyone in the tank. The monsters can be destroyed by magic, chi, or ki attacks. So the best people in your team are Gohan, Ranma, and Hotaru." They nodded their head because a couple more seconds, they would hit the mantle, where the lithosphere is, and where the monsters would be. 10 seconds later, they hit the mantle, which was filled with monsters of shapes and sizes. Hotaru, Gohan, and Ranma went out of the tank. Gohan and Ranma had a protective suit around them while Hotaru had none. "Aren't you going to put a protective suit on," asked the two. Hotaru smiled, shook her head, and said, "I have a different type of suit." She turned towards a monster and yelled out her phrase: "Saturn Crystal Power!" Purple sparkles and lights shone and blinded everyone, who was watching. After the show, they didn't see Hotaru, but they saw Sailor Saturn. "May I start," asked Hotaru. The two numbly nodded their heads. Hotaru smiled, went to a powerful monster, and yelled, "Saturn Silent Glaive Surprise!" A powerful magic attack hit the monster dead center and turned the monster into nothing but ashes. Everyone was surprise, but Gohan and Ranma came back to reality and went on the attack. "Kamehameha," shouted Gohan, who in turned destroyed twenty monsters. "Moko Takabisha," shouted Ranma, who also destroyed twenty monsters. The trio defeated the monsters in thirty minutes, for there were a lot of monsters in the mantle. They went back into the tank and was greeted by cheers from their teammates. Now, down they went deeper into the Earth. Their next stop is the second part of the mantle: asthenosphere.  
  
Going back to New York, everyone sighed a relief when they saw a monster slashed at Sailor Saturn weakly. Serena said, "This is the slowest wait I have ever had to do." Trista agreed and said, "Well, we know that the team was a great choice, for they are already heading straight to the outer core." "But, the inner core is where everyone needs to be helping or else all is lost," said Michelle, joining into the conversation. "Let's just hope that they will make it out in one piece," said Serena while the other two nodded. In the Tech. Lab, Mirai found the solution to fight the monsters in the asthenosphere. He ran out of the lab and into the monitoring room. Mirai spoke up, "I found the weakness to the monsters in the asthenosphere. The monsters are digital. The best people for the job are Cody, T.K. and Kari." Serena nodded and told Davis who told Yolei who told Takato who in told Rika who in told Kouichi. Kouichi, being the next closest person to the speakers of the tank, spoke in it: "Everyone in the tank. The monsters are digital. The best people for this in the asthenosphere are Cody, T.K., and Kari."  
  
Going back to the tank, everyone heard: I repeat. Everyone in the tank. The monsters are digital. The best people for this in the asthenosphere are Cody, T.K., and Kari." They all nodded their heads and prepared the second trio to fight the bad digimon. Kari asked, "Are you two nervous about fighting digimon?" T.K. and Cody nodded their heads and took deep breaths. "Okay! Good luck to you guys and show them that we aren't a force to mess with," said Yuseke. The trio nodded and went out of the tank and into the asthenosphere. They and their digimon, Gatomon, Armordillomon, and Patamon, saw six digimon in the asthenosphere. They yelled out, "Digi Armor Energize!" "Gatomon/Armordillomon/Patamon armor digivolve to... Nefartimon/Drillmon/Pegasusmon," said Armor/Pata/Gato...I mean... Drillmon, Nefartimon, and Pegasusmon. "Let's get it on you guys," said Drillmon. "Yeah," said Pegasusmon and Nefartimon. They used their powers and deleted the evil digimon plaguing the asthenosphere in an hour. "That was a tough one," said the now dedigivolve Gatomon. Everyone outside nodded their heads and headed back to the tank. Inside, people said, "Great job, kids." The six laughed and sat down to rest for the last battle of their lives.  
  
In New York, everyone went crazy when the digimon almost didn't destroy the evil digimon in the asthenosphere. Serena and Tai were together and comforting each other while Sora and Matt did the same. Michelle, Kouchi, Amara, and Zoe took their places in the chairs to monitor their progress so far. "They're heading towards the outer core," said Davis. "I hope everyone will get back safe and sound," said Yolei. "I know what you mean. The suspense is killing me," said Rika. "I wonder where the food is," said Giyomon. "Don't talk about that now, Giyomon. We need to pray for the safety of our new friends," said Takato. "Takato is right. Let's wish for the best of their safety," said Taguya while everyone agreed. Back in the lab, Dr. J and Ken found the solution to destroy the demons in the outer core. Ken ran out and said, "The demons' weaknesses are demon destroyers. They need to send out Kagami, Inuyasha, Yuseke, and Kuwabarra." Yolei nodded and told Michelle who told Amara who in told Zoe who told Takato who in told Kouchi. Kouchi, being the next closest person to the intercom, spoke in it: "Everyone. The demons' weaknesses are demon destroyers. You need to send out Kagami, Inuyasha, Yuseke, and Kuwabarra."  
  
In the tank, the voice echoed: "I repeat. Everyone. The demons' weaknesses are demon destroyers. You need to send out Kagami, Inuyasha, Yuseke, and Kuwabarra." "Finally, I get to fight the bad guys," said Yuseke. "Don't be stupid. I'll fight the most with my spirit sword," said Kuwabarra. "Ha! I can destroy the whole lot of them by myself," said Inuyasha. "Don't be so cocky and overconfident. You might underestimate your opponent and get killed while fighting," said Kagami. "I agree with Kagami. Never underestimate your opponent in a battle," said a monotone Heero. The saying stopped everyone to talk and think about the situation. "I guess I'm useless because they didn't send out me yet," said Sakura. "Don't worry. You'll fight sooner or later," said Kari. "Thank you," said Sakura. The four people got ready to go out of the tank and into battle with demons. "We hit outer core. Move out, you four," said Heero. They rolled their eyes and went out to fight the demons. They destroyed everyone except for one person. "Torugo," exclaimed Yuseke. "I thought you died during the Dark Tournament," exclaimed Kuwabarra. "On the contrary, I have a second chance in this place. Very cozy I might add," said Torugo. The four sneered and charged at Torugo. Torugo dodged and attacked at them with full force. "Spirit Gun," shouted Yuseke. "Spirit Sword," shouted Kuwabarra. The two combined hit their target, and Torugo was damaged only 25% of their attacks. Inuyasha used his to weakened Torugo that Torugo was 75% damaged. Everyone looked at Kagami. She was glowing an eerie blackish gray. "Spirit of Death," shouted Kagami. Her attack instantly destroyed Torugo for the last and final time. "We're done. Now, let's go," said Kagami. The three boys nodded and went into the tank with Kagami following behind. Everyone cheered for they were winning the war in the Earth.  
  
New York's NASA Center was have a cheer and a sigh of relief for their winning streak, but in Serena's mind, she thought, (Will this be enough to destroy the evil?) She was getting worried and told Tai her worried ness. Tai said, "Well, we just have to be patient with it. Let's not dwell on this thought and monitor their progress. They're already almost the center of the Earth: the inner core to be precise. Twenty more minutes before hitting the inner core. The only thing we need to do is to be calm, be patient, don't worry, and have faith in the team." Serena nodded and said, "You're right, Tai. When did you get so smart?" Tai was shocked and looked down at her face, seeing the tease etched there. He hugged Serena and tickled her while she laughed at the on slaughter of tickles. In the lab, everyone who is working came up with the conclusion that the weakness is the cold. They needed Sakura's power for the last battle, and everyone is going to have to help with the last battle for the crystal. Everyone in the lab came out to the monitoring room. "We have a conclusion. They all have to work together as one big team to defeat the evil. Analysis says that the evil is deathly afraid of the cold. So, that's why the evil hides in the inner core for it is the hottest place for him to go. Anyways, we have a question. Who is the enemy," asked Amy. Trista stood up and said, "The true enemy is called Proselyte. This person needs heat to become powerful." "That's what we thought. We need Sakura's special powers for this," said Dr. S. The people nodded and went over to the intercom for the tank. "Attention team. This is the last battle. The person's name is Proselyte, and this person needs heat to become stronger. Sakura's special ability is what you need to have to defeat Proselyte. Everyone needs to work together. That is all," said Lt. Noin.  
  
Back to the tank of people, they heard everything Lt. Noin said. "We have to be ready then," said T.K. "Yeah! Who knows what Proselyte can do to us if we aren't careful," said Kari. Everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. "Are you ready Sakura," asked Kagami. "I'm ready whenever everyone else is ready. Besides, I'll fight together with you to the finish," said Sakura. They smiled and looked at the navigational system. "We're almost to the inner core. Everyone get ready," said Heero. "Right," said everyone. They put on their suits and waited for the end of their ride. When the tank stopped, everybody came out of the tank and walked around. "So, you came to my lair," said a creepy voice. "We know you're here, Proselyte. Show yourself," said Gohan. A woman with long black hair and a black star on her forehead came out. "I didn't know I would expect some company," said Proselyte. Everyone turned to the person who gasped. They saw Hotaru as pale as a winter's snow head. "What's wrong, Hotaru," asked Sakura. "That's Mistress Nine. My evil side before I became a sailor scout," said Hotaru. "That's correct Little Hotaru. I would expect much from you, though," said Proselyte. "I don't care who you are. You're going down," said everyone. "Ha! I like to see you try," said Proselyte. Everyone attacked Proselyte at once and damaged her 25%. Sakura was glowing dark blue and touched the ground. "Way to go, Sakura. That monster is getting weaker," said Yuseke. They turned to Proselyte and saw her kneeling on the ground, panting from the lost of power. "Let's finish her off," said Heero and Inuyasha. The fifteen people charged and attacked her at once. With the combine powers of teamwork, faith from friends and family, hope, light, life on Earth, and wishing, they finally defeated the monster. "All right! Now let's get the Sun Crystal," said Kuwabarra. They found the crystal tightly in the core. "Who can get it out," asked Sakura. The crystal emanated a bright flash, and everyone was covering their eyes. Once they opened their eyes, they saw the crystal turning around in a circle and flew towards Hikari. "Kari's Sailor Sun," exclaimed everyone. Kari touched the crystal, and a bright flash of light turned into Sailor Sun, and she detransformed. "Let's go back home and tell the others," said Kari, which shocked everyone back to reality...  
  
So in the end, everything turned out great. Tai and Serena got married and had a child named Tora. Matt and Sora got married and had a child named Yuki. Mimi and Izzy got married and had a child named Salina. Kari and T.K., Cody and Sakura, Yolei and Ken, Amy and Mirai, and Kagami and Inuyasha were and still are a couple to this day. Yuseke and Kuwabarra went back to Kage City and told their story about the center of the Earth. Trista went to guard the time gates again. Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru became one big happy family. The Universe is saved once again to the people who was part of the assigned mission, yet only Tai, Serena, Trista, Michelle, Koenma, Genkai, and Goku will be the only ones to know that this was the A.R.M. and H.A.M.M.E.R. Society.  
The End! 


End file.
